narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of the Heavens Blossom
The Land of the Heavens Blossom is located within the capacious Imperial Majikina Empire and is one of the four great lands within the empire. The leaders of land is of the Heavens Blossom, Jigen Taishi and the Heavens Blossom Mugenji. The Land of the Heavens Blossom is a luxuriant land that even over two millennia ago, was a highly avant-garde land. There is a long river called the Equtus Amu which is one of the main sources of irrigation in the land. Before the invasion of the Imperial Majikina Empire, the Land of the Heavens Blossom excelled in agriculture and was one of the first nations in the shinobi world to harvest and collect solar energy, a feat unheard of at the time. The land is oriented towards nature manipulation as they see it as the power of the gods being able to infuse oneself with nature. History Ark of Grace Long before the the Land of the Heavens Blossom was in a partnership with the The Isle of the Blooming Flowers which involved the secrets of light geometry and the location of the Ark of Grace. The is a mysterious item that attracted both positive and evil entities to the Land of the Heavens Blossom. When the original Sage of Enlightenment came through the portal of Thesmosphoros to the ancient Heavens Blossom, he brought the Divine Messenger Crystal- also known archetypally as the Philosopher’s Stone - with him to this physical realm. It contained the vibrational imprint or template of higher wisdom concerning the higher consciousness and its destined patterning in this planetary sphere. The Divine Messenger crystal was a light geometry brought to Heavens Blossom by the Sage of Enlightenment to Ritenkyo (a lone village in the Heavens Blossom). He inserted this code into various crystals through the ages. The one above was the first "Divine Messenger Crystal" and was located in the outer court of the Temple of Efflorescence. It was set in a circlet of gold, fashioned with solar rays extending outwards from the setting. The crystal in its sun-circle was positioned atop a pedestal set with gemstones and sacred inscriptions. The Blood Grail Path Thus, one of the major components of the original Sage of Enlightenments intended earthen mission was to create generational Grail blood lineage(s) in this planet’s genetic streaming, thereby infusing ‘lost’ Light codes into the genetics of mankind. In a later age, Gaoh Minazuki the new Sage of Enlightenment, would spring from the vine of bodhi to re-vivify these codes and take them into a new octave of experience. It was as a direct result of this greater divine plan, that the pure enlightened genetics of the Sage of Enlightenment were promulgated into 12 carefully selected and prepared female initiates, who then each birthed a child as a result. We must keep in mind that even though the had already occurred, the consciousness of those souls embodied on the Earth at that time was still operating at a high enough spectrum of vibration to keep such an act of perpetuation in the context of its sacred and divine purpose. This was especially so for those women who were chosen and carefully prepared for this role, as they were high initiates of the original Sage of Enlightenment himself. The souls of the those first 12 children who were born as a result of this sacred creational process, were also chosen by the spiritual Hierarchy to ensure the success of the first generation of the enlightened one. These original 12 lineages were perpetuated through the Heavens Blossom experience until its latter days as a nation. However, while it was in the ancient times that the Blood Grail Path was originally seeded by the enlightened one, the true format of a Grail "mystery" was not actually created until ages later in during Gaoh Minazuki's time. Villages Luoyang Village Is the major hidden village located within the Land of the Heavens Blossom and the great village of the Heaven's Blossom. The village differs from other great shinobi villages in which it is not ruled by a Kage but rather a Council of Elders who run the village. Contrary to what other shinobi wear, the inhabitants of the Luoyang Village wear beige , and adorn themselves with golden jewelry. Compared to the rest of the villages in the Majikina Empire, the Luoyang village is among one of the most prosperous. Similar to the ancient Romans, the members of Luoyang village, enjoys the fine arts, but as a hidden secret, most of the population study spiritual alchemy as well. This makes it seem like the members of the Chengdu Clan had a major effect on life here. Sacred Locations The Holy Forest One of the few places in the land blessed by mother nature. This forest is teeming with mythical summons that are only known within this land. One of the unique aspects of this forest is that it is one a higher vibrational frequency than the rest of the land surrounding it. To the uninitiated eye, when looking at this location it seems to be nothing but an empty field but the to enlightened, it is a forest unlike any other seen before. A large temple, the Temple of the Mazur, is located here as well but on an even higher vibrational frequency. Gaoh Minazuki temporarily resides here and due to his metaphysical and physical presence, few come here. On a lower vibrational frequency, it resembles the , in which members of the Luoyang village travel frequency. The Ascension Mountains On a higher vibrational frequency level is an abandoned church where Gaoh Minazuki's father was sealed, residing within a field of flowers full of butterflies. On the "normal" frequency, The Daimyo Mugenji is often there tending his wonderful flower garden. All mountains of this land emit massive natural charges, creating inter- connecting fields around them. Thus these mountains are the generators of natural energy on the exterior Earth. This also the location where the legendary Chengdu Clan resided and the which housed the mythical Ochimizu. These mountains are also a place of pilgrimage for the enlightened ones. They traveled here to escape persecution for the heretic practices. Academy of ON Some 3,000 plus years ago when one of the first settlers had arrived in this land he had constructed according to sacred pattern, the Semik Ra'Hanok which we will call here the Academy of On, for it was often generalized as the great learning center of the city of On (An / Divine Light). This "academy" was much more than simply a place of learning. Yes, Murokuro and certain initiate teachers under him did hold discourses and discussion on various topics. Semik Ra'Hanok means "the becoming of the Pillar of Light (or fire)." Thus on entered this place to become that vessel or pillar of LIGHT. Some only were able to attend the discourses and achieve a measure of learned understanding. Many other went on to higher stages of receipt which on the outer was evidenced by being able to change the body vessel through molecular re-organization...this for transporting it to other locations and even other dimensions. Yet these were not parlor tricks but a result of deep inner spiritualization of all aspects of the Being. The Academy of ON was not just one structure but a complex containing various buildings, open plazas and large sculptures which one could enter and receive energy for different levels of awakening. At the center of the complex was the Temple of Transformation. This was a large pyramid-shaped building. It was not a "pyramid" in the sense of the ones with which we are familiar on Giza and other areas of Egypt which we now find there. It was a building with rooms, stairs and hallways, but in the shape of a pyramid. However some of the chambers were quite transcendental in nature and purpose. Others were rooms for high-level instruction and initiation. Ukyo Hara, Namino Majikina, Asu Rashoujin, Sun Wukong (SahaTo) and Gaoh Minazuki came to the Academy periodically, but for the most part it was operated by a council of master teachers under him. His guidance was of course paramount. Special Seal This is the sacred seal of the Land of the Heavens Blossom. This special seal has been around for over two millennia and its existence and purpose is known only to the original settlers of this mystic land. This symbol is branded on every inhabitant in the land. This includes all generations of family lineage, women, children and elderly. The seal is applied by a unique branding iron that is oddly enough, cool to the touch. This makes the branding painless. The mark is placed on various parts of the body, while in most cases on the birth mark. The seal in this case, connects everyone within the Land of the Heavens Blossom, similar to the concept of . Trivia & Behind the Scenes *This land was the original birth place of the Sage of Enlightenment, Gaoh Minazuki *The Temple of Thesmosphoros was originally constructed in this land during the ancient times. *The legendary Chengdu Clan was once a major force in the land and was established in the Ascension Mountains. Category:SahaTo Category:Locations Category:Lands Category:Empire Category:Location